


Lighthouse

by Space_panda



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A really odd friendship, Drug Abuse, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Reader needs someone, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_panda/pseuds/Space_panda
Summary: It was a normal day for her...until she watched the Winter Soldier beat the crap out of Captain America





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching Captain America: The Winter Soldier and this came up

(Y/ N) honestly had no idea what she has gotten herself into, she obviously knew the consequences of running away from home, knew that living on the streets, stealing to survive, consuming drugs, ended up, but honestly? She didn’t really care, she understood the situation and accepted as her life. 

 

It had been exactly 7 months, 22 days and 14 hours since she grabbed her backpack and went out her window. What she had no idea was how a 17-year-old girl stood in the front row watching the really scary Winter Soldier pull out an incredibly ugly Captain America from the lake, of course she had seen ships fall from the sky and destroy much of Washington and honestly, for a moment, she believed it was the drugs taking effect, but now she was starting to doubt if it was really the drugs when the scary soldier took a step towards her, maybe it was her ‘oh God I’m about to die so young’ expression that made the Winter Soldier walked away and disappeared through the bushes. 

 

Adults always tend to say that if you find yourself in a desperate situation call someone to help you, well, (Y/ N) was really was in a completely and absolutely desperate situation, well not so much, just the normal one, Captain America, the avenger, literally the fucking leader of the Avengers was in front of her, completely disfigured, rather bloated, and bleeding to possible his death, (Y/ N) walked really slowly, praying to anyone who was up there, she wasn’t picky, whoever gave her a hand would have on her good side. She bent down for a moment and grabbed a stick which she began to poking Captain America's face. 

 

"Hey...are you alive? ... I mean if you are just make a sound, I'm not picky, whatever, or just move, that helps too, but if you're dead then you don’t really need to do it, you're more there than here. "(Y/ N) followed kept poking him with the stick. 

 

"Seriously, I mean, if I could summon a demon, kinda like that show Supernatural I would but I'm not much of a fan of kissing strangers with herpes and all that, but seriously, move, how do you expect me to go with my guy and say 'ah yes give me another round, by the way, I witnessed how they killed Captain America' believe me it doesn’t sound so great' (Y/ N) sirens in the distance and bit her lip.

 

"Come on dude, help a lady a little, I'm your fan, well not a fan fan fan, I'm more of the arrowy guy...Not that you're bad or anything but he is more hot than you ... but you aren’t bad, trust me, if I had more years I would totally bang you”

 

Voices started to get closer and (Y/ N) really had to leave, it wasn’t good that she ran away from home, or that she stole a few hundred dollars from his dad, she had already mocked the police several times and this wasn’t going to break that streak. Leaving the stick on the ground, (Y/ N) took her necklace from her sweatshirt and put it around the Captain’s neck.

 

"I will know that you didn’t die if I see you walking around and wearing my necklace, you take care of it for me, got it? It took me a lot to steal if from that girl"

 

(Y/N) grabbed her backpack and ran.

************************* 

From her first encounter with the Winter Soldier and the nearly dead Captain America, (Y/N) was decided to actually take her time so she can look for the avenger, hacking into so many hospitals until she found the hero. Grabbing her backpack and running from the cyber which honestly didn’t have money to pay for it, arrived at the hospital, which was incredibly huge and completely populated with police. (Y/N) was behind a not so discreet bush, some kids were bothering her but she showed them her middle finger and they ran away. She wasn’t entirely sure if she should just walk in like she own the place or like she has something broken, her brain was telling her that she needed to just grab her courage, throw it on the ground, step on it and leave to her old life , but she really needed to know if the captain was still alive. She observed several doctors about to enter and decided to 'mix' with them.

 

Did it worked? Yes.

 

Did they believe it? Absofuckinglutely not, but at least she got in. (Y/N) managed to see an elevator open and ran up to it. Unfortunately she had no idea what the captain's room was.

 

"Damn you brain, you've failed me…again" (Y/ N) whispered as she throw a look at the floor, which was completely deserted.

 

She wandered for several minutes, hiding in different rooms when a doctor or nurse came up and down the hall. But after that horrible hour and a half she missed it, she managed to find his room and entered.

 

But unfortunately she had one of the worst luck in the world.

 

She stood completely still, watching as a fully muscled man with black hair and black beard watched her.

 

"Who are you?" Asked the black-haired man, rising slowly.

 

(Y/N) remained silent until her gaze left with the not-so-looking-dead-and-already-awake Captain America.

 

"You're alive!" (Y/N) raised both of her arms in victory. "Dude, when that really scary guy got you out of that lake completely horrible with all those bruises, I thought he killed you ... okay, yes, maybe I poke you with a stick ... but it was for your own good, yes, maybe I could have given you CPR but thrust me, I didn’t do it because then you would look like a pedophile, dude I'm 16 ... almost 17! ... and I'm talking a lot and your friend looks like he wants to hit me so I'll leave slowly" (Y/N) said as her hand blindly searched for the knob to leave. "Eat fruits and vegetables Sir Mr. Captain America" she said and that ran out, while the two guys didn’t know what to say.

 

"That was ..." Captain America began.

 

"Did she said that she poke you with a stick?" His friend asked.

 

"So that’s why I have those bruises"


End file.
